April Fool's!:Emmett Style
by Blackrosesawait
Summary: Emmett loves April Fool's Day but when he forgets to come up with New Pranking Materials he is forced to team up with all the other Cullen's to prank Bella and Edward,Will this Prank be a success? One-Shot


**In Honor of April Fool's Day I have Written this One Shot ! Enjoy.**

**Discaimer:I do not own Anything Twilight Related, Marianas Trench related or your mom Related :(  
**

It wasn't an ordinary Day at the Cullen house, They were all Preparing for the Day they dreaded the most, April Fool's Day. Every April Fool's Day Emmett Cullen makes it his job to make sure that that day is everyones living hell. Everyone was Gathering all the Suplies they might posssibly need for this frightful day, Hard Helmets, Flashlights, Spray Cheese the Usual.

"What the-" Edward Began, Walking into the dining room were all the Cullen's were packing the emergency procedure kit, but then he glanced at the calender. "Oh, Dear Lord" He Said"Are sure there isn't some kind of mistake? It can't be April First."

"Oh but it is." Carlisle Thought, not bothering to speak out loud. "Now come grab your Helmet and squeeze cheese." Just then Emmett came walking into the room Wearing a long blond wig, Pink Leopard Leggings and a long purple t shirt covered in sparkles, His outfit was complete but a pair of 4 inch High heels. "Sup Bro?" He said before heading to the refrigerator.

"Oh,No" Edward Said,shaking his head." I'm not putting up with this all day,I'm Going hunting Coming Bella?" Bella Nodded her head and they both silently left the room.

"Geez,What's there Problem?" Emmett Asked Coming to stand beside Alice.

" Oh He's just being a dick, Cuz you're Dressed up as a girl and digging in the-" She Stopped. "Wait, If you're Over here, How can you be dressed as a chick over there?" Alice Asked Moving away slightly with a creeped out expression on her face.

"Oh, That, Yeah that's Emmette." He replied."I met her on the internet, Isn't she wonderful?" He Asked looking at Emmette with dreamy Eyes.

"Sure?" Alice said uncertain of what else to say.

"But Anyways"Emmett said snapping out of his Daze."She's Just Faze one of my Plan.

* * *

Part Two:

"So Instead of Pulling a Separate Prank on all you, I decided we would all team up and pull A Prank on Bella And Edward!" He Said. But that didn't sound like Emmett at all, Passing up a chance to pull lots of pranks on one day was not him.

"You spent your whole night watching gossip girl didn't you?" Renesmee Asked,unamused.

"Yeah."Emmett Replied Lowering his head. "But Please,You have to help me!" He Shrieked.

"Oh That's Rich Emmett !" Alice Laughed. "Were So Helping,Emmett why don't you explain the plan to them?"

"Ok," He Started." We I had an Idea that we get Bella And Edward all Lusty, Then when they come home they'll be in a Sexing Mood and head straight for the Bedroom, where we will be waiting, along with as many people as we can find with a little surprise, The only Problem is, I'm no sure how to make them feel the lust,any Ideas?" He finished.

"Oh, Jazzy." Alice was Slowing Tracing her fingers up and down his chest."Wanna join me in the Bedroom?" She asked seductively.

"YES!" Jasper Replied Pulling her upstairs. For some odd reason everyone left too,leaving Emmett alone in the dining room.

"Dude" A Bleak voice acknowledged Emmett."Your food, is jank." Emmette said before walking out the door with a pickle jar in her hand.

'What a Woman!" Emmett said, Drooling.

"Ok! were Ready!" Alice Called from the staircase this time she was pulling Jasper.

"Why such a Quickie?"Emmett asked.

"Well," Alice Said." April Fools day ends at noon and its ten thirty now."

"Holy Crap!" Emmett Shouted "Jasper Go turn Bella and Edward on, I'll gotta call some people."

"k"Alice replied for Jasper. "And I'll go with him in case he need's...Encouragement." And with that they were out the door. Emmett sprinted to the den and grabbed the phone, dialing a number;they answered on the first ring. "Yes Mike, HunnyBuns, can you do me a huge favor?"

____________________________________***____________________________________________ *  
Part Three "What if I don't feel it enough?" Jasper asked for the ninth time.

"Oh you'll feel it alright." Alice said, Her hand was wrapped firmly around his Bulge "There They are!"She whisper Shouted. "Quick behind that tree!" Jasper did as he was told and followed Alice behind the tree.

"Shoot this Emotion at 'em!" Alice said unzipping Jasper's pants.

Bella Dropped the deer she was draining and ran faster than she ever had, towards Edward.

"God I Want you so Bad!"She moaned Jumping on he AND ripping his shirt off all in the same second.

"As I Want you." he groaned too,grinding into Bella."C'mon let's go back to the house." Edward took off running with Bella right behind him.

Alice And Jasper Kept there Laugh Bottle until Bella and Edward Were out of hearing Range and then they burst. "do you think Emmett's Ready?" Jasper Asked when he was finished Laughing.

"There's only one way to find out C'mon!" Alice Also took of running, but instead of taking the way Edward And Bella had used, she use a shortcut, Which took all of 10 seconds as opposed to 5minutes like the road they took, Jasper Followed her.

______________________________________***__________________________________________ *  
Part Four.

When Alice And Jasper Got to Bella and Edward's room everyone was waiting there, and by everyone, we mean everyone, heck even charlie was there.

"Ok,They'll Be here in about 2 minutes, Places People! Emmett shouted. The Cullen's, The Wolf pack, about half of their old classmates and Charlie all squeezed neatly onto the bed while Mike Curled up into balls on the floor.

The Door Opened. Edward came in with Bella Draped over him, Kissing Fiercely. " God, Bella,You're Butt's so Jiggly!" Edward Exclaimed Deepening the kiss. they were so involved in each other they took no notice to the 34 people sitting on there bed, or even their thoughts. Emmett Gave a Slight nod, Showtime!

""Everyone shouted sounding perfectly on key.

"What the Hell?" Edward Said finally noticing them, but they continued anyways.

"ba,da,da,ba,da,da,da,ba,da,da,da,ba,da,ba,da" They Sung louder ,Eric and Mike popping up,

"Did I let you down to get that sound

And break my knees to get release

And you needed some just to take

you from And I hit you more Is your

face still sore? Sorry but I tried It was

never mine And I can still pretend I guess

it all depends I'm still a little crazy all the time

But I still try to hide it That's still mine"

They continued singing. Eric got behind mike and grabbed his shoulders,they began swaying back and forth very fast..

"Try a little more a little more a little more They slap you like a bitch and you take it like a whore

Upside down and around and around Just another piece Till you need another sound"

abruptly, they stopped singing, Mike and Eric stopped swaying and they got up and left, Closing the door behind them.

"Well That was weird."Edward said.

"yeah." Bella Replied Absentmindedly. "Can we Have Sex now?"

HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S!

**Please Excuse the Crappness, This was rushed and I am Tired but I just couldn't not Write an April Fools Fanfiction! This was roughly based on what we did to our teacher today, He was out in the hall and when he came back in we jumped up onto our chairs and sang The song tik tok and we did a few other things too. :P And the Jiggly butt thing was something that happened with my friend:P So if u like Review, I you don't still review if u hippopotamus,You better And the song Is Shake Tramp By Marianas should rlly check it out there an awesome Band!  
**


End file.
